JP-A-2004-340997 discloses a related art image forming apparatus that forms an image electrophotographically, in which a fixing part for fixing a toner image onto a sheet is configured as a fixing unit that takes a form of a unit and is made removable with respect to an apparatus body. In the related image forming apparatus, when the fixing part degrades, the fixing part can be replaced by a new unit.